


𝑺𝑶𝑭𝑻𝑰𝑬 ❁ 𝑲𝑨𝑲𝑼𝒁𝑼 𝑿 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑬𝑹

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, OOC Kakuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: (Y/N)'s feelings finally become clear to Kakuzu.
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	𝑺𝑶𝑭𝑻𝑰𝑬 ❁ 𝑲𝑨𝑲𝑼𝒁𝑼 𝑿 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑬𝑹

𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐍 rushed through her arm and down through her whole body as Kakuzu's threads swam through the cut. Her eye closed with a wince as she tried to hold back her groan. Blood from the battle that had happened just moments ago stained the side of her cloak.

"Does it feel normal?" Kakuzu asked with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. His threads seeped back into his own arm. He pulled the black and red cloak down over the arm. He was kneeling down on one knee in front of his wounded teammate who was up against a tree.

She held out her arm and wiggled it around. She expected it to fly off her body again, but Kakuzu knows what he's doing, "Yeah. Thank you." She shot him a smile even though she was still screaming in pain.

His tanned hand reached over and traced over the stitches that he left, "Does it still hurt?" He pressed down lightly. She winced again and that was his answer.

The scene of her losing that arm was on repeat in his mind. They had been ambushed by two men. One had a sword while the other was just a simple Taijutsu user. Kakuzu took care of that one because taijutsu doesn't affect him. (Y/N) took care of the swordsman.

The two got back to back while fighting and somehow switched opponents. This didn't seem like a big deal at the time until the swordsman had somehow gotten behind him. He didn't react fast enough. But, (Y/N) did. He could still hear her calling out his name.

"Kakuzu!"

The swordsman was going to stab Kakuzu in the back, but she got in front. He switched the way he was holding the hilt of his sword and sliced right through her arm. A clean cut. Her blood sprayed out and she toppled to the ground. Kakuzu still had some red on his back and the front of his mask. It was going to be a tedious task getting it out. But when he heard her cry of agony the only color he saw after that was red.

It pained all of his hearts to see her get hurt. He blamed himself for all of it. It shouldn't have happened. It was a small fork in the road and yet it went too far and she got hurt. His iron fist clenched tightly against his leg.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" His green eyes glared down into her (e/c) eyes. "I would've been fine but instead you went and got yourself hurt. Are you an idiot?"

She could see right through his tough guy act. When they first started to team up it would piss her off to no end. They argued about everything. Everyone else found it annoying how much they argued. Expenses this and bounties that. Soon enough though the arguing stopped. They both wouldn't purposely try to make the other mad and out of nowhere their missions together weren't unbearable. Kakuzu actually found himself having fun on most of them which was new. He never knew something that wasn't paper could make him feel that way.

She could tell that he was bothered. The way his eyebrows were stitched together. His eyes had a glint of guilt in them that smashed the anger he was trying to show. Even with the mask on, she knew his frown was a sad one. When she continued smiling, his eyes softened.

Her warm hands were placed on top of his fist, "Because I love you and I would do anything for you."

Kakuzu's world stopped. The woods around them disappeared and all of a sudden he was flying high in the air. He could hear his hearts pounding in his chest. His lungs were captured inside of him as though he couldn't breathe. Was he right to feel this way? He had such a bad record that he almost forgot that he was allowed to love. Allowed to be loved. He forgot that he could be happy.

He turned his head to the side to hide the blush that was rising over his mask. He felt like a little boy, "Tch. Whatever."

(Y/N)'s giggle rang in his ears for the next few hours as they completed their bounty hunt.

❁

"Hey (Y/N)," Itachi quietly walked over to her side and leaned against the counter with his hand holding him up. "Could you do Kisame and I a favor?"

She looked between the two boys. Kisame was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He tried smiling at her, but it came off as a creepy smirk. Itachi was obviously asked over here to sweet talk her into doing something.

She turned her body to face the young male, "What's up?"

"So I was wondering if you could ask Kakuzu for some money and then give it to us. We accidentally spent all of ours already and well you know how he can be," His sweet smile traced over his lips.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

He began to scratch the back of his neck, "Recently Kakuzu has been in Kisame's words 'spoiling' you and I just don't want him to get mad at us."

She smiled at him, "I'll go see what I can do."

"Thank you."

She pushed herself off her chair and tried to hold back the laugh she had been hiding the moment Itachi said spoil. Was it that obvious? She couldn't wait for Kakuzu to hear about this.

She gently slid open his door and peered inside his room. It was neat for the most part. A few scattered papers and his bed wasn't made, but besides that he kept his room in pretty good shape.

"What have I said about not knocking before-" He cut himself off once his eyes landed on (Y/N). "The rule still applies to you too."

His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was sitting down in his chair and doing what he loves the most. Counting away some money that laid gently in his hands. His mask was off as well showing off his slit mouth.

She skipped over to him happily, "I forget sometimes, sorry."

He chuckled. He opened his arm up for her. She took in the empty space that he left for her. His arm wrapped around her waist and she squealed as he brought her down into his lap. She leaned against his other arm while her legs were slung over his. His eyes were still on his money that slipped through each finger.

"What do you need?" The small smile hanging at the corner of his mouth didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Itachi asked me to ask you for money to give them," She hummed happily as she laid her head on his broad shoulder.

"Why?"

"It's because you've been spoiling me recently," She laughed quietly. "I didn't say it, they did."

Kakuzu's head leaned back as he took her words in. He looked confused for a moment, but then leaned his head to the side as if he was coming to terms with it, "Do you think I'm spoiling you?"

She shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe. But I don't mind at all. I just think it's funny how they're all seeing the big softie you've become."

"Softie?" His voice rose slightly causing her to laugh again. He rolled his eyes with a scoff. How could they call him a softie? He could just stop giving them money all together if that's what they want. Or he could take their hearts and sell it to the black market. How's that for softie? He looked at the laughing girl beside him and almost started laughing himself. "I'll show you softie."

He squeezed the sides of her waist causing her to flinch with a squeal. While she was still shocked, he took this time to crash his lips against hers. Another noise left her mouth, but soon she closed her eyes and let her arms snake around his neck.

Kakuzu was trying to show his dominant side with this kiss, but he couldn't help but make it sweet and passionate. Maybe he had become a softie, but that's what he gets for falling in love right?

He moved her legs to straddle his lap while he pulled away. Her lips went down to his neck to busy herself. With one hand on her waist, the other reached over and counted a few bills that she asked for. He pulled her arms off his neck which caused her to pull away and face him.

He laid the money down in her hands and smiled at her, "You better go before they get suspicious of why you're taking so long."


End file.
